


Masks

by pretzel_logic



Series: Free of Dogma [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood: Lost Days, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually getting into the MCU now, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Gen, References to Dark Knight Trilogy, Whoops forgot avengers, mentioning of other characters - Freeform, mentioning of various organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Hood and his partner Ghost are very capable mercenaries but who are they really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic prompt: Any, any:
> 
> "Some are satin, some are steel,  
> Some are silk and some are leather  
> They're the faces of the Stranger  
> But we love to try them on."--Billy Joel

Winston Blake was born and raised in Gotham. He's an honorably discharged vet after an accident in the field cost him an arm. At 20 he became the legal guardian of his younger cousin Peter, age 13, after their parents were murdered and moved to 'Crime Alley' due to economic reasons. Winston started working for the Maroni family to make some extra money but never climbed ranks. Gotham PD never managed to arrest the elder Blake before the two left Gotham.

Once out of Gotham, Blake appeared to have gone legit while he focused on raising his cousin. Not long after Peter turned 18, Winston volunteered to test a mechanical prosthetic limb prototype developed by A.I.M. in the company's attempt to duplicate Stark's 'suit'. While the project was eventually cancelled in favor of other projects Winston was allowed to keep the arm.

The Blake cousins left the country, becoming mercenaries and bounty hunters. They adopted the handle names of 'Red Hood' and 'Ghost' when on a job. 

Winston and Peter Blake did not, in fact, exist.

\---

Red Hood and Ghost are very real and are drawing the attention of more than one organization.

\---

James and Jason Tate were distant cousins to Miranda Tate, the CEO of her family company dedicated to preserving and rejuvenating the global environment. Though younger than his brother, Jason was named Miranda's heir. The Tate brothers have little to do with the company at the moment as they were currently on a 'walkabout' before Jason began training for the CFO position.

In an unexpected move, Miranda Tate started using shell companies to enact hostile takeovers of various R&D departments of Wayne Enterprise, AIM, and others. Recently Miss Tate announced her companies intent to increase the scope and quality of technology her company designed. There were rumors of partnership with Stark Industries.

While the company was real the Tates were a lie.

\---

SHIELD suspects Red Hood and Ghost have connections with the League of Shadows. Interpol is certain they are connected to the Westminster Bridge bombing attempt and Russian mob slaughter. Hydra's algorithm created by Zola has insufficient data to determine if the two are a threat. The 'Demon's Head', leader of the League of Shadows wonders if the second Robin and the Winter Soldier are still his heir's pawns.

\---

Entrusted for safe keeping in Talia Al Ghul hands were the real identities of Red Hood and Ghost. Electronic and hard copies that voided the death certificates of Jason Todd and James Barnes. Jason's legal name changed to Barnes. Her will that declared Jason the legal guardian of her son Damien and heir of Tate Corporation.

Everything the two need was ready and waiting for when the two were willing to put away the masks.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this you now all have to wait until I have time to sit down and write the next part, whatever it may be.


End file.
